Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus including a controller. If images related to devices that have been identified are superimposed on one another, the controller causes information about one or plural cooperative functions that use functions of the devices to be displayed.